Downward
by the.seven.sisters
Summary: Some shameless season 3 smut. Catra bent down Adora’s level, putting two claws under Adora’s chin and digging them into her skin, “Here’s your answer, Princess” and her claws began a long, painful descent downward. “I’m going to destroy you” leaving marks as they pass Adora’s collar, but stopping at the top of her bra, much to Adora’s relief, until she heard, “. . . Completely.”


Premise: Takes place at end of season 3, episode 3. Follows shortly after Catra's descent into madness once she realizes Shadow Weaver's escape was all for Adora... therefore in Catra logic, Adora is responsible for why she lost everything in the Horde. *internal sigh*

_Oh Catra..._

—————————————

The door to her holding cell opened. Adora lifted her head to watch Catra stalk inside and dismiss the guard. An expectant Adora was surprised as Catra just silently paced back and forth in her cell, like a robot that was malfunctioning… or a huntress about to slash into its prey.

Adora felt forced to break the silence. "What. . . what are you planning Catra?"

Catra stops in front of Adora, but she remains still as stone. Her wild eyes still piercing the ground, and just as Adora saw the tears welling in them, Catra violently jerked her gaze towards Adora, her face contorted into a snarl, forcing Adora's eyes away.

But then Catra's face flattened. Something inside had broken, and Catra had reached a decision. Something was different about her this time and it was unsettling to Adora.

"So predictable with you Adora, always asking something stupid."

Catra bent down Adora's level, putting two claws under Adora's chin and digging them into her skin, "Here's your answer, Princess" and her claws began a long, painful descent downward.

"I'm going to destroy you" leaving marks as they pass Adora's collar, but stopping at the top of her breasts, much to Adora's relief, at least until she heard, ". . . Completely."

Pulling her hand away, Catra moved behind Adora, leaning in as she put her mouth right by her ear. Adora shivered at the heat of her breath, eyes glued to the floor, waiting in silence until Catra continued: "Then, I'll open that portal and make you watch as everything turns to dust before your eyes," she chuckles, "Oh! And I'm going to enjoy it."

Adora breathes in sharply, tears stinging her eyes. This is no longer real. No, longer, real. Catra is cruel, but this—this is insanity. In confusion, Adora said, "That doesn't make any sense . . ." her eyes darkening as she turns her head to stare down Catra, their faces almost touching.

"If you plan on killing me how am I—" Catra cuts her off with a manic laugh, making Adora stop. Catra has officially unhinged, and whatever sanity she had had left with the fact that Shadow Weaver abandoned Catra for her own self.

Adora tried again. "Catra, you can't—" but Adora's voice hitched as Catra moved her body up behind her, rubbing her hands against her sides, causing a shiver through Adora's body and a jolt of warmth to travel from her head straight to her thighs. Adora's face grew red with embarrassment, but she stopped trying to reason with her, growing breathless as she lurched as far forward and away from Catra as she could, but it only made Catra move in closer.

She realized then that she was the mouse caught in Catra's trap, and it was mealtime.

"You never listen, do you?" Adora's mind was racing and adrenaline pumping through her veins, a clarity coming over her like she was in battle as she sensed every inch of her being- she was aware of Catra's hand briefly moving away from her side, grabbing something from her pocket.

"I never said anything about killing," Catra's mouth opened and a rough tongue swirled over Adora's neck. A moan drew itself out from Adora's lips, causing Adora to come back to reality and lurch away from Catra, but she was bound and there was nowhere to go.

Adora's resistance made Catra to growl into her skin. Adora tensed, preparing to be striked or tazed-- but nothing could have prepared her for the blinding pain of teeth ripping into her flesh, Catra's bite, deep in her shoulder, Adora screamed in agony as Catra marked her.

Two options of escape. But there's a party outside, the noise drowning out everything from within. Plus, they're all heathens. They wouldn't help her anyways. She is truly trapped.

Yet, as the rope dug into her wrists, gnawing at her skin, she could feel the flow of blood all throughout her body, noting her shoulder, her neck, her wrists, her. . . Mmm. . . No- Not there?

"I specifically said destroy you," Adora's voice catching in her throat as Catra plunged a blue dart into her thigh. Adora slumped over in her bindings, but before world faded to black, Catra pulled her head back to look her in the eyes, "and I know exactly how to do it."


End file.
